The Waredrobe
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Yami goes goth and Yugi doesn't like it---what will he do? please read. (one shot)


A/n: well if anyone reads this that reads my chapter fic I am desperately trying to finish chapter thirteen. I've got three and a half paragraphs and there will be at least five so please keep reading and reviewing! It keeps me going! (cries) my email box is empty!

      The Wardrobe and Yugi's Revenge.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part one: Yugi's new wardrobe, courtesy of Yami.

      Anzu tried very hard not to laugh as Yugi walked out of the dressing room. 

Yami's taste in gothic had grown over the last year and while it looked good on him---it just looked ridicules on cute little Yugi. 

However since Yami shared Yugi's body this was unavoidable. 

Yugi blushed as he saw Anzu snickering in corner. 

One look at Jonouchi's reddened face and he went right back into the dressing room. 

Jonouchi finally couldn't take it any more and burst into laughter. 

"It's not funny Jonouchi!" 

Yugi's almost pouty voice was heard on the other side of the door. 

"I'm sorry Yug, come back out! You look great. It's just uh, maybe you should loose some of the chains." 

Rustling was heard, followed by silence and then a 

"FINE!" 

After which Yami stepped out of the dressing room with a sigh, buttoning the black leather shirt down the back with one hand and holding his black leather pants closed with the other. 

Anzu hid her face, still trying not to laugh and Jonouchi fell over laughing. 

He swiftly walked over and took over buttoning the shirt so Yami could button his pants. 

"Thanks Jonouchi. Yugi you come out here right now! And don't try to change again!" 

Anzu slid down the wall, giving in to her laughter finally. 

"Yami, you might not want to do that in public, people will think you're crazy." 

Jonouchi finished after much trouble keeping his hands still enough from laughing so hard and sat next to Anzu. 

"He is crazy---especially if he thinks Yug's gonna come out looking like that!" 

Anzu and Jonouchi gave in to another fit of laughter as Yami just stared at them. 

Anzu looked up. 

"Sorry yami---you look good in it but Yugi---he just---well---" 

And started laughing again at the thought of cute little yugi in black leather, a fake earring, and belts, ankhs, and chains everywhere. 

And who could forget the spiked boots with chains chriss-crossing up to the knees. 

Yes Yami had certainly been influenced by something but no one was quite sure what. 

They could understand the ankhs. 

They could even understand the chains, but the belts and erring were a complete mystery and Yugi just didn't look good in them. 

Yami was startled suddenly by Yugi's voice in his head. 

'Okay Yami---you can dress any way you want.' 

Yami smiled, happy he had won the month long fight about them both wearing nice clothes. 

'I'm glad you finally see eye to eye with me. You'll like it. Girls like mysterious.' 

He looked slightly disturbed by Yugi's snickering. 

'Sure Yami, as long as you're happy anything is okay---except dating Anzu that's---' 

'Expressly off limits I know.' 

'Good, than how about you spend the rest of the day with the guys. My spirit room seems a little messy, I shouldn't leave these toys laying around.' 

Yami found something odd about that statement but let it be and turned back to anzu and Jonouchi. 

"Well let me go pay for this and we'll all go get lunch." 

Anzu nodded and Jonouchi jumped up. 

"Sounds good."

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part two: Yugi's Revenge.

Yami yawned as he looked out the window of Yugi's room. 

'Come on Yugi let me go to sleep I'm tired.' 

'In a minute, we can't both be in our spirit rooms at the same time.' 

Yami sighed. 

'Okay.' 

'Oh before I forget, I went in your room today again. You've got to get rid of those traps I almost killed myself. You know yours should be safe for me to go in since we share my body, it's only fare.' 

Yami thought about that for a minute. 

'I can't get rid of them or change that room. What were you doing in there anyway?' 

He was afraid of Yugi's silence and suddenly found himself in the hallway outside his closed door. 

He glanced into Yugi's room and found the same toys still scattered across the room like it always was. 

He took a deep breath and opened his door. 

What he saw made him scream. 

"YUGI! CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT NOW! GET RID OF THEM!" 

Yugi laughed and plopped down on his bed with an amused grin. 

" When you let me take off the chains the belts and the earring I'll take down the pretty paper snowflakes." 

There was a deadly silence and then a slam. 

"FINE!" 

Yugi smiled triumphantly and took off the fake earring, the chains, the belts, and the boots and looked at himself in the mirror. 

"I like the collar. I always wear it, since before I met you. I like the black leather pants but the shirt doesn't look good on me. They would probably go better with a tank top or one of those shirts like Kira wears from Angel Sanctuary. I like the boots and the ankhs and some of the chains but I really hate the earring, it's itchy. Now we'll make a deal." 

Yami folded his arms with a huff as he sat cross-legged like a five year old in front of his door, a flurry of paper snowflakes dangling above him from any possible hanging point. 

'Okay I get it, I let you have your style and you let me have mine." 

Yugi smiled and gently touched the puzzle. 

"Yes yami, when you're out with my friends or even a girlfriend you can wear whatever you want and when I'm out, I'll take off all of that okay?" 

Yami sighed deeply then grinned. 

Yugi may have won but that didn't mean he couldn't tease his abiou. 

'Okay---if you don't want Anzu to ask you out---I'll let you be.' 

"YAMI!" 

'What, you'll never do it.' 

"Yes I will I just haven't found the right time to tell her!" 

Yami laughed. 

'Okay then hot shot let's see you do it tomorrow. And if you don't I will!' 

"Okay I will!" 

Yami grinned knowing it wouldn't happen in the at least another year. 

He lay back and looked up at the gently swaying pieces of intricately designed paper and smiled. 

'Maybe they're not so bad. Just not so many.' 

Yugi smiled as he turned out the light and closed his eyes. 

'Goodnight Yami.' 

'Goodnight Yugi.' 

    The end.

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So please tell me what you think. Just a funny idea I had. Hope you liked! Ja! 


End file.
